housepetscomicfandomcom-20200217-history
King Milton
King, originally known as Joel Robinson, is a main character in Housepets! ''Introduced as a human in A Sinister Shadow and then in dog form in It's a Wonderful Dog's Life . Though King was developed as more of a side character, King has rose in the fandom, and has become a main character. Official Site Biography ''King used to be a human. He is a Welsh Corgi due to the machinations of a superbeing known as Pete. King doesn't WANT to be a dog, although being a human wasn't all upside anyway. The downsides of being a dog is mainly having to associate with dogs, not to mention that Pete is a crappy owner as it is. Why he’s keeping King as a dog, he doesn't know, but he will take every opportunity to be snarky and ungrateful. His only real friend at the moment is Fox, although he’s on okay terms with the K-9 unit so long as they don’t sniff him, touch him or speak to him. Ever. Physical Appearance As Joel Robinson Joel is a man in his early 20s. He is kind of skinny and has messy brown hair with brown eyes. He first appeared wearing brown pants and a green shirt with a yellow tie. During Heaven's Not Enough ''he wears a dark gray coat with black sun glasses and Bailey's blue scarf. As King Milton As a dog, he is a pure-bred Pembroke Corgi. He has white fur with a black and light-brown fur pattern on his back, head, and parts of his limbs. He has light-blue eyes and wears a black-and-white collar with a gold buckle, which has a King chesspiece on it as a namesake. General Information Before Pete transformed King into a dog, King was a human named Joel, a member of PETA who doesn't trust animals after being abducted and then abandoned by his own pets when he was a child. In his debut appearance, Joel is shown to be deeply disturbed, as well as being overweight. He and his accomplice attempted to abduct Fox, before being stopped by the K-9 unit. In prison King was visited by the super-being Pete the Griffin, who transformed him into a dog. After his transformation, King went to live with Pete, who had transformed into a dapper human man at the time. King was completely defiant of everyday dog commands and retained his human personality. Shortly after moving in, King hesitantly became friends with Fox, who then introduced him to the Good Ol' Dogs Club, only to be upset by Bino and his usual antics. Shortly after being settled in his new life, King and Pete have a dispute over his permission to attend a party, which ended with King being locked in a dog carrier. After (eventually) breaking out, King goes to said party, only to learn that Tarot knows his actual identity. Pursuing her into the forest, King discovers he is a pawn in Pete's game of Universes & Unrealities, alongside the Spirit Dragon and the nine-Tailed Kyuubi. However, Pete is temporarily banned from the game for forcing King into his canine state. King eventually met Fox's country cousin Bailey, and started a relationship with her. Later they made history as the first Pets to be officially married. He is currently in Australia with Fox, Tarot, Sabrina, Bailey, Rock Milton, Cameron, Karishad, "The Other" Daryl, Great Kitsune, Spirit Dragon, Cerberus, and Pete. Relationships 'Fox' King's best friend. The relationship is tragic. Fox cares deeply for King, but has absolutely no knowledge of him being Joel, his kidnapper. In the archive involving a watch that is physically a part of King's being, their relationship was strained when King couldn't explain to Fox why the watch was so dear to him. They've been sailing smoothly since then. 'Bailey' Fox's cousin. King struggled at the idea to become infatuated with a dog, but eventually decided that him being a dog in love with another dog is perfectly okay. Since then, King and Bailey have been romantic with each other, until he proposed to Bailey, and decided to stay a dog to remain with Bailey. 'Pete' Pete transformed King into a dog before he could attend his own trial. Pete broke the rules of the cosmic game, "Univereses and Unrealities" by using King, who wasn't a dog until he was forced to be one. King was soon freed from being Pete's avatar, but Pete continued to haunt up till ''Heaven's Not Enough. Tarot The only dog in the neighborhood who knows about King's identity as Joel(prior to Heaven's Not Enough). When King became drunk on orange soda, he flirted with her, which she declined due to his actual species. Sabrina The only cat in the neighborhood that knows about King's true identity. Sabrina told King about the watch being part of his being, which prompted him to find it. Bino Like many of the other pets, King finds Bino to be generally uncomfortable to be around. Bino has, on several occasions, demonstrated being cruel to King for being the new dog as well as being weird. Bino has even gone as far as to attempt to destroy King's Fate(in Watch form) right in front of him. Sasha Another dog King became friends with on his first day as a dog. He stayed with her when her owner locked her outside, and has also asked her to help him in the past. Bailey Fox's cousin. King struggled at the idea to become infatuated with a dog, but eventually decided that him being a dog in love with another dog is perfectly okay. Since then, King and Bailey have been romantic with each other, until he proposed to Bailey, and decided to stay a dog to remain with Bailey. Duchess King has competed as a couple in a dog show alongside Duchess, but ultimately lost since Duchess was focused on sabotaging the competition, instead of actually impressing the judges. In an effort to gain his attention for the next competition, she chased King around town with her "love whip" - only to finally knock her out by hitting her in the head with a shovel. Miles One of the other residents in the Milton Mansion. Miles sees King as some sort of adopted son, with his mate Lucretia acting as a mother to him. The cubs often include King in their activities as well. Trivia *In the third printed book, Housepets! Can Be Real Ladykillers, King got a two-page special: “''King and His Collection of Embarrassing Outfits''” paper dolls. Category:Protagonists Category:Characters Category:Dogs Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Dimension Prime